justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mane-iac
The Mane-iac is a clinically insane, nihilistic, and invariably violent super-villain who considers herself the archenemy of the Justice League of Equestria. Maretropolis's self-proclaimed Queen of Mean commits atrocities just for kicks. She frequently devises convoluted schemes to destroy the city, tear down the criminal justice system, or otherwise induce chaos and panic throughout her surroundings. Her sadomasochistic tendencies and chemical stains enable her to endure as much punishment as she inflicts; when she taunts her adversaries, she often insists that the only way to stop her is to kill her.__TOC__ Origin According to the official reports, Jane Neighpier was the power-mad and corrupt owner of Ace Cosmetics who routinely sabotaged her rivals. However, the Masked Matter-Horn eventually became aware of her role in criminal affairs. In the resultant confrontation, Jane fell into an electrified vat of experimental shampoo. The authorities presumed her dead. But Jane reawakened in the morgue, no longer the mare who had countenanced crime in her factory. Thenceforth, she was a twisted being with an acid-green mane and a lust for revenge. According to Doctor Mid-Nite, the official version of this story is false, and Jane Neighpier was never a corrupt tycoon. After Jane, his special somepony, bought the Ace Cosmetics Company, he made a joke of the matter until she started to call him her "Mane-iac." When the company began to succeed, the two grew avaricious and decided to undermine the competition. Therefore, Mid-Nite, the first Mane-iac, set fire to competing factories and sabotaged competitors' machinery. Eventually, the consequences of his evils caught up with him and his recently ordained fiancée. Sal Mareoni planted a bomb underneath a factory catwalk and electrified the new shampoo below. When Mid-Nite and Jane examined this batch, the bomb was detonated, and Jane was flung into the electrified vat. When she emerged, now a confused and deranged monster, her only desire was to commit the crimes for which her life had been ruined. She then assumed Mid-Nite's "Mane-iac" identity and vowed to avenge her own destruction. In either case, her obsession with her own tragedy (which she refers to as her "bad hair day") soon broke down her other traits and left her a lunatic with a knack for mane puns. Over time, she lost her sense of purpose. Once revenge no longer mattered to her, all the Mane-iac sought was destruction. Personality The Mane-iac The warped and evil Mane-iac enjoys nothing more than the thought of thousand of ponies submitting to her in pain and fear. However, she also delights in the eternal battle between good and evil and lets "do-gooders" abuse her so that she, being almost insusceptible to pain, can prove just how futile their cause is. She tends to belittle heroes when their flaws show and make up appropriate nicknames for them. She has no regard for the lives of other ponies, as she is shown to have killed a delivery colt for the sake of experimentation with booby traps. Several quirks also underscore her madness: an obsession with hair puns, a recurrent evil laugh, and a fixation on material goods (especially dangerous ones). The Mane-iac also enjoys the company of minions and "friends," and she has accepted both Hairspray and Dreadlock as her sidekicks. After a reality check with Sir Silly Slinkyworth and a rereading of an old letter from Doctor Mid-Nite, the Mane-iac commits herself to acts of love, rather than acts of evil. As a fresh volunteer for the Maretropolis Community Service Center, she tries to put her past and her pain behind her until Noci reignites her latent villainy. Jane Neighpier As a sane pony, Jane Neighpier is a proud and greedy mare, even if she is not evil per se. She does not like to get her hooves dirty, so to speak, but she has no qualms tricking and cheating other ponies to get what she wants. She is said to be distantly related to the world-famous Flim Flam Brothers. Relationships Hairspray The Mane-iac made the Vandle her first sidekick after she escaped from Balkham Asylum. She still prefers the company of "Hairspray" over that of any other pony. Once she acquired Bayne's Venom equipment, she actually gave her Hairspray Ray of Doom to him as a present. The Mane-iac trusts her fellow agent of chaos implicitly. Dreadlock The Mane-iac made Breakdown her new sidekick under the name "Dreadlock" after Hell Phoenix inadvertently resurrected her. However, when she remembered that it was he who killed her in the first place, she lost all interest in the alien life form and threw him all the way across Maretropolis. She now regards him as a traitor to the cause. Captain Orbit Since Captain Orbit is the leader of the Power Ponies and the successor of the Masked Matter-Horn, the Mane-iac regards him with an unusual measure of chumminess. She treats her rivalry with him as though it were all a game and would rather dominate him than kill him outright. The Mane-iac wants to hear him beg and to push him out of the light. Sir Silly Slinkyworth During her escape from Blackgait Penitentiary, following her defeat at the hands of Noci and the Justice League of Equestria, the Mane-iac encountered Sir Silly Slinkyworth, a minor villain whom she had allegedly met during a former sojourn. The Mane-iac kissed him, toyed with him, and forced him to witness her demonstration to prove that evil trumps goodness. With him watching, she bade a police lieutenant to beat her savagely, and when the lieutenant's resolve broke before her unflinching countenance, she killed him. However, to her outrage, Silly then professed his love for her. She turned on him, insulted his baking, and proceeded to beat him savagely. But when he bore the assault stoically, she was horrified; his love was trumping her evil. Crying for the first time since her accident, the Mane-iac then turned to the light outside the penitentiary and fled the scene. Since then, she has tried to kill him whenever he has shown his face. Doctor Mid-Nite After her escape from Blackgait Penitentiary, the Mane-iac returned to her office and reread an old love letter from Doctor Mid-Nite. Determined to be as loving as he once was, she abandoned her gang and set the cosmetics plant ablaze. She does not appear to think about the doctor much, but his prior affection continued to drive her redemption until Noci concussed her when she returned to Blackgait, leading her to question the very roles of good and evil. Category:Villain Category:Main character Category:Crime boss